Having a Bad Day
by Devilishcrow
Summary: Hiruma can't handle the flow of annoying feelings invading him. Irritation and anger take over his day. What is it in the damn manager's blue eyes that pisses him off so badly? Why is he loosing his mind when she is around? Perhaps these questions are something only his cold heart can answer... Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _This story takes place before the devil bats' game against the Nagas. It may contain spoilers although it is mostly oriented around events that did not occur in the manga/anime. In case you did not already notice this fanfiction features Mamori and Hiruma. The chapter is divided in 3 parts... I was not sure what to do since they are too short for individual chapters...Oh and one last thing! Sorry for the lame title… I have a bad habit of forgetting to name my word document thus the name always end up being the first sentence. I decided to keep it :P . Anyway… Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Hiruma was having a bad day. Yeah, even a heartless demon under broad day light like him could have a bad day. Of course, it was unusual for him because, normally, everything went according to plan. Everyone feared him. He could blackmail practically every student or teacher in Deimon. Even the principal, as well as many people outside the school, were afraid of him. Although he knew all of that, it couldn't bring any ease to his cold heart during that sunny afternoon.

His classes had been dismissed due to the absence of all three of his teachers and he was free of wandering around school before the evening practice with the rest of the Devil Bats Team. Pure coincidence? There were no such things as hazard and luck in Hiruma's life. Whenever he wanted something, he would use any mean to get it. That included spare time in the afternoon.

The blond demon walked down the main corridor in a slow pace. His hands were buried deep in his trousers' pockets as his back was arched in a strange way. His uniform's vest was open as usual and his global appearance resembled that of an intimidating school dropout. He held his chin high and his malicious eyes were staring at the ceiling. He was not smiling or showing any kind of emotions whatsoever. He just looked lost in his thoughts as he often were when he had to think strategies or other important information related to American Football over. Yet, today was different. The only thing he could think of was the most annoying of all. He couldn't get it off his mind. Wherever he went and whatever he was doing, that single shadow would follow him and unexpectedly take control of his smart brain.

It was enough to piss him off and screw up his entire day. With only that in mind he even went through the trouble of forcing three teachers into calling sick for the day, making use of his precious devil handbook. What was making him angrier, and god knows the devil was already boiling with rage in the inside, is that he could not allow himself to show a single weakness.

Hiruma stepped outside. The sudden change of light sent an unpleasant sensation in the back of his eyes but he could not care less. He kept looking up at the blue sky. Somehow the color was enough to make the fearful shadow reappear in his head. He cursed as he lowered his chin to look forward. In front of him, the school grounds were empty, obviously.

"Oi Youichi" An annoyingly arrogant voice came from behind.

The blond didn't bother to completely turn around. Instead, he slightly rotated his head on the side in order to clearly see a group of three male students standing there. One of them was tightly holding a crowbar.

"What do you bastards want?" Hiruma hissed in an emotionless tone.

"Why you…?" The guy with the crowbar started but he was interrupted by the first one who spoke.

"We've had enough of you, fucking demon. We are no longer puppets you can just play with." He nervously laughed. Hiruma had still not moved an inch.

"Too bad you forgot to bring your riffle with you today. I'm beginning to think you really are becoming a weak little imp." He continued aggressively.

He clearly didn't see the fire in Hiruma's eyes when he said the word "weak". The evil genius despised that word, no he hated it. Even more when someone dared to throw it at him like it was nothing. It was a serious offense, these punks had to pay.

He turned around still no expression on his face. He was not even frowning. The calm that emanated from him was reaching the three teens confidence.

"Are you sure about that?" The devil simply answered.

The tension was building up. Hiruma cracked a smirk, a horrible one, his gaze travelling slowly over his rebellious slaves. He then proceeded in removing his right hand from his pocket. The terrified looks he was given were totally priceless. Rather than bringing out a murderous weapon from his pocket, he took out a piece of gum he brought to his mouth, savoring his enemies' reactions more than the sugarless treat. Toying with people's mind really was his favorite pass-time.

"Bastard!" The crowbar student screamed.

He suddenly charged Hiruma obviously wanting a payback. He lifted the crowbar above his head and brought it down on the helpless demon as hard as he could. While blowing a bubble gum, the blond easily dodged to the right, proof of his American Football experience as a quarterback. His next movements were quick and calculated. He took his left hand out of his pocket, pulling out a magnum and pressed it on his attacker's temple. The sound of the popping bubble broke the awkward silence that was now planning above all four of them.

None of the three students dared to move. They knew Hiruma was not the forgiving type and they feared what he would do to them.

The supposedly heartless demon had resumed looking up at the sky, his mind drifting away like so many times these past few weeks. Blue, a color he hated but pathetically loved so much too. It reappeared. His hand on the gun had taken a really pale shade from holding it too strongly. He faced the bunch of idiots that had previously interrupted his line of thought one last time.

"PISS. OFF. NOW." He said giving them the scariest face it was possible for a human being to make. There was no smile on it, only furious eyes staring down at puny adversaries.

He didn't need to say it twice. A second later, they were out of his sight at not likely to be back anytime soon.

"Tche." Hiruma sighted, safely putting back the magnum in his pocket. He felt relief the fight didn't escalated any violently for he was in no shape to face three guys at the same time.

This day definitely couldn't be worse… or could it? He would rather not think too much about it.

He made his way to the club's room which was empty at this time of the day. The place was not especially well lightened but the second year student liked it that way for he found peace in the darkness more than under the sun.

He lied on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head. He formed another bubble gum as he lost his gaze in the emptiness of the room. Normally, he would enjoy that kind of time alone when he could just put order in his head and reflect on his life goals and expectations. As smart as he was, Hiruma surprisingly didn't know where his life was heading. It didn't especially matter to him for all he cared about was American Football.

Although he hid it almost perfectly, the blond was extremely happy of the team he had gathered. In the past, Kurita and Musashi had always been his only friends. Everyone else feared him, with or without any particular reason. Making comrades that he didn't need to blackmail for them to stick with him was strangely… enjoyable.

He slapped himself mentally. What was that? Getting suddenly all happy about the new Devil Bats? They did manage to make it to the Kantou Tournament and he couldn't deny he was happy with that much.

From his position, he stretched his arm and grabbed his white laptop resting on the table beside him. He decided to keep his mind occupied for the next hour thinking of the practice ahead. Considering his current mood, the fucking bastards were going to have one hell of a bad time.

* * *

Mamori put her outside shoes on, ready to leave the school building. For some reason one of her teacher was absent and her last class had been cancelled. She decided to go to the empty clubroom thinking of cleaning the place a bit. The boys had absolutely no sense of order and the placed tended to get messy quite rapidly, even after all the modifications Hiruma had made.

She also figured it would be a perfect time to put the files on the other team she had collected during the last tournament in order. Holding her bag close to her, she walked quickly across the campus. She was unaware of the demon's presence in the American football club room until she turned the handle and pushed the door opened.

She jumped when she saw the blond quarterback lying on the couch. His arms were crossed over his chest as he rested on the side, eyes closed. His precious computer was on the table in front of him, apparently turned off. From where she was, she could hear a soft and regular snore. The evil creature was sound asleep.

Mamori sighed, calming her heart which was still beating at a lighting speed from the surprise. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her silently, hoping Hiruma wouldn't wake up. She felt relieved as he didn't move.

Closing the distance between them, she was able to see him more precisely. His face had a serene expression. He was not frowning for once and his mouth was not distorted in his usual evil grin. She could still see the man's sharp teeth through his half opened mouth. She also was able to have a good look at his naked neck. She trailed his Adam apple with her blue eyes down to his collarbone she could see perfectly under his shirt. From there, he looked strangely… hot?

When she realised she was staring at him intensely, she turned her head around and blushed slightly. Seriously what was she thinking? It is true thought that, recently, she had found herself staring at the smart quarterback frequently. She was unable to explain that feeling that was growing dangerously inside her each time she saw the blond. The more time she spent with him managing the team, the more she realised he was not that much of a heartless demon as everyone else thought.

Was she really admitting that? Hiruma not being a bad guy? A vein popped out on her forehead. Hiruma that bastard, surely he was playing with her head and feelings. There was no other explanation for her reaction. Anger suddenly grew inside of her and it was inevitably directed to the only other person in the room.

She walked to him and, without any warning, punched the sleeping demon on the head. Hiruma opened his eyes in surprise and fell off the couch at the shock. A stunned expression appeared on his face for he was trying to figure out what had just happen. It stayed for a moment before morphing into a rather furious one. He jumped back on his feet as soon as he understood that the red haired girl had just hit him.

"What was that for, you fucking manager?" He shouted frowning.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Mamori answered on the same tone. "Why in the world are you sleeping on the couch here? You think this place is your bedroom or something? Geez" She continued conscious of the ridiculous excuse she had found for herself to be angry at him.

"It's my clubroom. I can to whatever I want in it, damn manager." Hiruma replied.

Mamori and he then entered a staring competition, both their glares shooting lighting. Several seconds passed without any of them saying a word. The girl was one of the only people who could hold such a murderous look. She was not afraid. After all, Hiruma had absolutely no blackmail material on her but she forgot to calculate the fact that the demon was still physically stronger than her.

"Anyway, you could at least get rid of those." Mamori finally broke the heavy silence.

She turned around and pointed a pile of deadly weapons, such as guns, bombs, hand grenades, even a crossbow, lying in a corner of the room.

The girl did not understand what happened next immediately; for it happened so fast she did not even get the chance to react. Hiruma somehow got hold of her left wrist and pulled her towards him. In no time, she was lying on the couch facing up, the blond demon on top of her. Her bag slipped from her hand and crashed on the floor.

Her eyes were wide opened as she could not recognize the lost expression she found on his pale demonic face. Plus, she had never been that close to him. Her heart skipped a beat and nervousness invaded her body.

"Hi- Hiruma?" She murmured a little scared.

"Shut up." The other replied with a low yet threatening voice.

His head came even closer. She could feel his soft breathing on her skin. She felt like a prey under a dangerous predator about to get eaten. His mid closed eyes were indicating to the red haired manager he had lost all contact with reality. Their lips were now a few centimeters apart from each other.

In her chest, her heart was madly beating, ready to burst. Why? She was aware of what would follow but was too shocked to react. She was not scared, only surprised. She shut her eyes closed waiting for the inevitable that never happened.

Hiruma's head suddenly changed direction and leaned against the girl's shoulder instead of crushing their lips together. Mamori reopened her eyes. The demon was not moving, only silently resting on her shoulder. His body then started twitching, as if he was sobbing.

Mamori was definitely not at the end of her surprise. What was up with him? Could it be that….

"Ke Ke Ke"

The blond suddenly lifted his head while laughing. His wide evil grin plastered on his face again.

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you?" He busted out laughing as Mamori's face turned instantly red.

"You idiot!" She shouted, abruptly pushing him off of her.

He fell on the floor still laughing his ass out. The girl stood up and walked to the door. She turned towards him a last time, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes but Hiruma seemed too busy rolling on the ground to notice it.

"You really are just a heartless demon." She said before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Hiruma was left alone.

* * *

Moments earlier, Hiruma had been working on some of his football strategies when his sensible ears had heard footsteps from far away. Recognizing the quick pace, he grimaced. That girl was the last person he wanted to see right now. He rapidly closed the computer and barely had the time to fall on the side and fake being asleep that the door opened. He heard Mamori jump in surprise and the closing door. Then, silence. He wondered what the girl was doing since she was not moving at all.

That's when it came. It was a quick as lighting and as strong as a bull. The shock of being punched on the head sent him over the couch.

He landed on the floor stunned and confused. "_What the hell?"_

Things escalated quickly when he understood the origin of his pain.

"_What was that for, you fucking manager?"_

Great, he had faked to sleep in order to avoid talking to her but now the worst case scenario was happening: they were arguing. A part of Hiruma was scared that his already angered brain would say something that the girl could not handle.

"It's my club room I can do whatever the hell I want in it. "

_"So if you are not happy why don't you just leave? I don't need you anymore. To think you would be so annoying."_ He screamed inside his head he managed to restrain saying any of it aloud hopefully.

He felt like two parts of him were fighting each other inside his head and all he could do was staring right into Mamori's blue eyes. His shoulders were stiff as his merciless glare did not betray his inside conflicts.

The balance was about to turn on his evil side when Mamori broke the silence. She said something he did not quite understand while turning around to point his arsenal. No matter, he was not listening anymore anyway. All his attention was now focused on a certain thought. He wanted the red-haired girl to be his.

On an instinctive movement, he grabbed Mamori's wrist and pushed her down on the couch he was previously sitting on. That's it. Even if she did not want him he was going to make her his by any possible mean She was not struggling. It seemed weird. Maybe she was scared? With reason, the demon thought. A kiss. It was the only way to seal the contract. To officially claim her being. Their faces were extremely close. His gaze could only see the girl's blue eyes. Blue. Such a beautiful color. No, wait. He hated that color. It was weak, not pretty.

All at once, his mind started functioning again. He realised with invisible embarrassment his actions. There was no way he could stop now and explain everything without looking like a fool. He stopped his movement and decided to rest his head on her shoulder leaving him some time to think of a brilliant plan.

His brain quickly evaluated all the possibilities. Nothing seemed very pleasant but it was not the time to be picky. A mean joke it would be. It was probably the worst option but that was the only way to put some distance between them. If she hated him after that, fine. It did not matter.

He pulled it off. It was not a surprise when the girl pushed him on the floor, or when she walked furiously to the door and called him and idiot. When she faced him one last time though, he opened his eyes wide as he saw tears drowning the lovely blue gaze. He kept staring at the door long after she was gone, trying to pull himself together, to forget what had just happened.

A curse echoed in the depths of the room. What a bad day he was having!

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

Yay this is the first story I upload on Fanfiction. I hope you liked it! If so please review it will encourage me to write more. If you find any spelling or grammar errors please PM me. See English is not my first language and I'm far from perfect in writing.

_Next Chapter Preview!_

_The day is not over for Hiruma. After getting angry at Musashi he thought the best would be to go to a place he feels at home; his favorite casino. Everything would have gone well, has he not forgotten lady luck was not with him today…_

See you next week!

Devilish Crow  
xx

20/03/2013 Chapter UPDATE

Fixed the separation problem. See, the chapter is divided in 3 parts. Hiruma's part, then Mamori's and then back to Hiruma. It was separated by symbols that were not compatible with for some reason… I don't know why I did not notice sooner… well I think the " - " fixed the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hey there! First I would like to apologize for not uploading this sooner…. It has been on my computer/notebook for a few months… sorry. Well now you know I'm no good at following my own deadlines -_- (Forget about the chapter preview from last time) - and (oooo) will be separating the parts for it wasn't clear last time.  
Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Mamori had left the clubroom in tears. Her heart was lost somewhere between sadness and anger. She could not focus and subconsciously headed straight home. On her way, depressing thoughts attacked her mind. Hiruma really was just toying with her. What had happened earlier was proof enough. The demon having feelings? Yeah right, and pigs could fly. What was she expecting?

She brushed a tear away from her cheek. The girl would not continue to cry. That would only mean Hiruma had won and there was no way she was going to let him play with her emotions anymore. She was almost in front of her house when she stopped, realising something important was missing.

"My bag!" She exclaimed, face palming.

How stupid could she be? She had obviously left it in the clubroom. She could not go home without it; her homework was in it. She looked at her watch while biting her lower lip. Evening practice had probably started already. She most likely would not cross paths with Hiruma but nothing was sure. She sighed. Even the idea of meeting the blond teen right now was too much to bear. On the other side, she needed that bag badly. It was a risk to take. She finally turned around and hurried back to the football clubroom.

Upon reaching the door, she stopped and listened. Not a sound. She took a chance and peeked inside. No one. She felt relieve. Her bag was on the floor where she had dropped it, right in front of the comfy couch.

Once she retrieved it, she did not waste a second and left. Unfortunately, curiosity struck her a few steps away from the school gates. Was Sena ok? After all, she was not there to make sure Hiruma would not kill him or push him over his limits.

She hesitated a moment, stuck between the desire of running home and the concern she had for Sena. Her protective instincts won over her awakening cowardice.

She found a spot far enough from the field but where she could still see clearly what was going on. As expected, the captain was pushing the teens far beyond their limits. She gritted her teeth, fighting the need to interfere.

In a spark of awareness she immediately calmed down. She had just noticed Hiruma's awkward behavior. He was acting generally the same, screaming orders, threats or insults at the others, but his usual smirk was nowhere to be found. All his actions were mean and with no sympathy at all, but he did not seem to take any pleasure from it.

Concerned, Mamori stood there for a long moment in order to observe the scene. Slowly, she became conscious of what she was feeling. Hiruma had just played the most horrible trick on her. Yet, she was concerned about him. Not so long ago, she had decided to completely close her heart on him but now…

No, she refused. She refused to be that kind of girl. There was no way she could forgive him so easily. Her feelings were not his personal toys.

Giving the demon a last look, she finally left the school and headed home, this time, for good.

* * *

'' Don't slack off, fucking chibis!'' Hiruma shouted, firing his AK-47 in the air fearfully.

Practice was about over and everyone was getting tired. Hiruma had been particularly harsh and Mamori's absence was in no way helpful. Normally, she would confront Hiruma and allow the exhausted football players to rest a little.

It's only after 25 more laps of running around the field that Hiruma finally called off the practice, not that he had the choice anyway; the entire team except Musashi and him were lying on the ground totally out of energy.

''Tomorrow morning's practice is cancelled because of the first year's school trip. Be sure to be there in the evening though''

On that, Hiruma turned around and started walking towards the club room. A solid hand grabbed his shoulder forcing him to stop. He looked briefly behind him only to see Musashi's frowning face.

''What do you want fucking old man?'' Hiruma said, shaking the annoying hand off of him.

''I don't know what or who you are angry at, but taking it out on the team is not a good way to solve your problems'' The dark haired student said calmly.

Hiruma who was in no mood for receiving advices from anymore started walking again.

''Mind your own business'' he answered coldly to his friend who did not try to stop him this time.

The blond demon was raging again. What right did Musashi have to step against his training methods? Him, passing his anger on the team? Really? Ok maybe he did overdo it a little, but the kantou tournament was near and who knew what kind of monster they would meet there.

He made his way to the spacious clubroom rapidly. He threw his helmet in the changing room and got rid of all the protective equipment. He took a quick cold shower, intending to calm his nerves.

As the frozen water rain on his back, his mind allowed itself to wander off. He inevitably remembered the tears forming in the corner of Mamori's eyes earlier that day. He threw his head against the ceramic wall in the front of him. The sound of the shock resonated in the entire room.

''Idiot'' he murmured while gritting his teeth from both the pain and remorse. She was not the first who had cried because of him but something was strangely different with Mamori. He never had the intention to harm her. He shook his head as if to erase his current thoughts.

He knocked the shower off and proceeded to get dressed. In a t-shirt and blue jeans, he left before anyone else even had the time to reach the place.

What was he thinking now? His mind was possessed. That's it! possessed. No, that could not be right; a demon could not be possessed. Then what?

The sun was low and the school campus was getting dark. The flashy devil could finally wander in the darkness again, angry at Musashi for interfering with his practice, angry at the devil bats for being still so weak.

But, more than anything, angry at himself for falling in love so easily.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this is WAY shorter than the first one… First chapter was about 3000 words and this one is 1000…. *It's something*

Anyways

YAY CHAPTER 2!

I hope you liked it! If so please review it will encourage me to write more. (Thanks to VictoriaFirewraith, TheMostMysteriousGirl and Potential-Overlord for the reviews on chapter 1) If you find any spelling or grammar errors please PM me or write it in the reviews :D

Next chapter

CASINO this time for real it is mostly already written. I am simply not quite satisfied with it yet so I'll keep rewriting it until it gives an interesting result.

No deadlines this time….


End file.
